Eight kids
by Leto
Summary: A poem for each of the 01 digidestined...


Eight kids Most of these poems seem more appropriate if you think of the characters from the Japanese versions.

**Eight Kids**  
by [Leto][1]

  
~eight kids without ties  
in a confusing world  
find each other and their friends  
and start on a journey  
not knowing the destination~  
  
~*~  
  
  
~eight kids, bound together  
by threads of destiny  
and lead by courage~  
  
  
Sure, I'm impulsive!  
What else? Insensitive? Reckless?  
Sure, I don't mind those insults  
I'm all those things  
I just know...  
I'd rather get hurt myself  
than let you.  
  
I want to be impulsive  
and jump into things from the heart  
with enthusiasm  
not thinking too closely, if I can...  
because if I do think  
I'll realise how hopeless  
it can all seem sometimes  
  
...   
  
Who needs that?  
We need action!  
To save the world,  
I'll do anything  
even get you mad at me  
or ignore your feelings  
but I won't put you in danger  
if I can go instead  
  
Still, don't you get it?  
There's something more important than us  
Surprised to hear me be so serious?  
Don't be...  
I'm not as happy-go-lucky as you think...  
I do know this isn't a game  
  
Digivolve again!  
Our hearts and spirits, too!  
Teamwork's important  
if we're going to reach our goal  
and win  
which we will!  
  
Right?  
  
  
~eight kids, bound together  
by threads of destiny  
and guided by knowledge~  
  
  
I boot up  
search, scan, download...  
This is the perfect puzzle  
for me to solve, but...  
it might cost lives  
I have to crack the code  
  
This is my adventure  
when there's nothing but curiousity  
it guides me, but...  
am I going the right way?  
I think I'd enjoy it  
if only the world weren't waiting on me  
  
I know I should be happy  
because my role does help everyone  
but when it comes to strength  
how can I measure up?  
  
Can't I do more to help?  
Yet, I won't...  
I'll trust the leader to lead...  
and I'll just follow  
we all have our place  
after all  
  
I won't make waves  
maybe afterwards, I'll break down  
but not now  
even if I'm sad  
or furious  
or have my thoughts scattering  
in a logical panic,  
I can't afford to rock the boat  
  
Tell me what to do -  
my IQ might be higher  
but I can take orders  
it's better than taking responsibility  
and getting it wrong  
  
I'll be your background support  
standing here  
I'll be as strong as I know how  
you can be the hero  
but I'll solve the puzzle  
  
  
~eight kids, bound together  
by threads of destiny  
and motivated by love~  
  
  
Please stay with me, my friends  
I want to help you, but...  
I kind of secretly  
wish you'd help me too  
  
It's not exactly easy  
being here and all  
I'll take it in my stride  
because there's no other choice  
if I fell, what would happen?  
I'm sure I have some purpose  
some terrible overwhelming responsibility  
so I can't shirk it -  
I'll just survive for now  
but when I think about my role...  
it scares me  
  
I want to be like Mimi  
and follow love instead of war  
but I'll go where I'm needed  
IF I'm needed  
When it comes down to it...  
the strength of love can't compare  
to courage or friendship  
or light or hope...  
am I helping those greater lights to shine?  
or am I no good here?  
I'll pretend to be a support  
so they'll want me  
  
At least you don't need to love yourself  
to love others  
Otherwise my crest would be dead  
  
  
~eight kids, bound together  
by threads of destiny  
and surviving by hope~  
  
  
I'm glad I'm not here on my own  
I'm glad there are big kids to take charge  
but I can take care of myself  
I'm not gonna drag the others down  
my brother doesn't have to look out for me  
he should fight himself  
  
Please don't treat me like I'm useless  
or helpless, or needing protection  
I mean, we all do...  
I know I can't make it on my own  
but I know if you always take me by the hand  
I won't know how to walk without help  
I want to help out a lot  
but sometimes I don't know what's going on  
and I just have to trust the others  
they want the same thing I do  
and I know they'll take me the right way  
towards the danger  
  
It will be alright  
even if my brother's gone  
and my parents aren't around  
to look after me  
I guess I can get used to it  
because you can always find someone  
to take the place of family  
in your heart  
  
At least for a little while  
  
I'll wait, 'cos I just know  
I'll meet up with everyone again  
and we'll fight together  
and win, of course  
and get to go home again  
  
  
~eight kids, bound together  
by threads of destiny  
and strengthened by reliability~  
  
  
Nobody really listens to me  
they think I'm a joke  
It's no joke, I'm not pretending  
I never lie about what I mean  
In this nightmare  
I'll stand tall, though  
and you can depend on me  
whether you want to or not  
  
Don't worry about me.  
I won't inhibit you  
heck, I'll just inhibit myself  
but that's okay  
I'd rather keep you safe  
When this is all over,  
I don't want anyone to say...  
I didn't do my job properly  
  
My chosen characteristic  
it's not always easy  
I want you to be able to count on me  
even if it's just being predictable  
or being afraid  
hey, I'm not joking, it scares me a lot  
not acting, I feel sick  
at the thought of doing what we do  
but I'll do it anyway  
  
And if I die, well...  
at least nobody can say  
I didn't do my job  
  
  
~eight kids, bound together  
by threads of destiny  
and supported by light~  
  
  
You know what?  
It doesn't matter what happens to me  
Please take me with you  
so I can help you  
a light will show me the right path  
and I'll run down it  
without looking around  
  
I'm sorry if I'm weak sometimes  
I'll try to do better  
I'll get up, I will...  
I won't let myself fall  
I won't let you fall either  
I'll stand up against them  
  
I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused  
I wish I could turn back time  
instead, I'll go forwards  
and try to erase the bad stuff  
with my light  
even if it's scary  
  
I have to say, though...  
just under my breath...  
that it makes me kind of nervous  
the way my mind changes  
when the light shines  
  
  
~eight kids, bound together  
by threads of destiny  
and empowered by sincerity~  
  
  
The people around me...  
how did I end up with them?  
Alien life forms, really...  
Nerds and tomboys and jocks  
yet they were so much more  
yet I worked with them  
yet they became more real friends  
than any of the people like me  
So, are the girls I thought my kind,  
really so?  
  
When I first came, it was a real shock  
no surprise there!  
no malls, no fluffy pillows, no pepperoni pizza  
but worst of all  
nobody to make a fuss over me  
or be impressed by me  
  
That was what hurt, I guess  
going from princess to a nuisance  
and nobody paid attention to me  
except to tell me to stop whining  
so, after a while of that...  
I did  
  
Now, I'm still the same person  
but without the insincerity  
I know I can make it without being pampered  
but I can't make it without friends  
none of us can  
that's where our strength is  
  
I secretly love what my crest is  
I'm proud to own it  
and proud of my destiny...  
if only the friends that helped us  
weren't sacrificed  
they suffered because of us  
  
I wish, I wish I could do more  
to do something to help -  
apart from fighting, and killing  
and seeing our friends killed  
when I think that...  
my crest glitters  
and I know my power  
no, our power  
will save the world!  
  
  
~eight kids, bound together  
by threads of destiny  
and united by friendship~  
  
  
Friendship, foeship  
You might get on my nerves sometimes  
okay, most of the time  
okay, all the time...  
but if you mess up, everything's messed up  
you know that, don't you?  
  
Yeah, you know  
I've seen that look in your eyes  
you're taking this so seriously  
and even if you don't know what the best thing to do is  
you won't do nothing  
I like that  
  
You know, I'll follow your lead  
although you wouldn't guess it  
I understand you care  
even about me  
who's always such a jerk  
and you always  
know how to treat my brother  
  
Better than I do...  
  
I know you don't understand  
my lone wolf stance  
it's not that I want to be alone  
just that I need to be able to look at myself  
I need to change  
to become a better friend, brother, fighter, person  
my crest couldn't do it  
I have to do it myself  
  
So one day  
I can deserve the crest I hold -  
Friendship  
  
But the way is so dark...  
how, how, how?  
  
~*~  
  
~eight kids, bound together  
by threads of destiny  
and courage, hope, friendship  
their motivation  
their personal strengths  
and the strengths of their friends  
giving them the power  
to save two worlds~  
  


   [1]: mailto:leto@nysa.cx



End file.
